


Boy next door; sterek [os]

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, Gay, M/M, One Shot, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: En la suite de al lado se ha mudado un sensual ejecutivo al que el rebelde Stiles no deja de acosar.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13





	Boy next door; sterek [os]

Stiles iba de camino a la escuela, pero había olvidado un par de libros.  
El chofer le abrió la puerta del auto y este entró al hotel mirando su teléfono

Llegó al Lobby y pudo ver como caminaba su apuesto vecino hacia la salida

-joder-se entrometió en su camino y lo miró divertida y pervertidamente-hoy amaneció más nalgón Sr Hale-

El mayor rodó los ojos

-¿podrías darme permiso,Stiles?-

-¿junta con los otros aburridos ejecutivos?-

-sí,gente madura,tú no lo entenderías-

-¿de casualidad el tipo con el que se besaba la otra noche es uno de ellos?-Stiles soltó burlonamente-porque si es así,mandele mis saludos-

-Dios,ni yo recuerdo a ese tipo,veo que quedaste flechado-

-el único que quedó flechado fué usted-bromeó el chico moviendo las cejas juguetonamente

-¿no tienes que ir la universidad?-

-sí, y tengo una tarea de anatomía-comentó mirándolo de pies a cabeza-¿puede ayudarme con ello?-

-paso-dicho eso, Derek siguió su camino con la mirada de aquel chico en su trasero.  
🌙

Trás un duro día de trabajo, Derek llegó algo cansado al hotel, necesitando urgentemente un masaje  
Cuando se acercó al ascensor, notó cómo estaba Stiles de pie frente a este  
El chico jugueteaba con unas llaves, mientras esperaba que este se abriera y pudiera subir

Derek se posó a un lado de él

-hola-Stiles lo miró y se giró hacia él-¿cómo le fué en el trabajo?-

-excelente-el más alto le sonrió falsamente  
-que bueno, yo también estuve ocupado con mi nuevo auto-agitó las llaves-¿quiere verlo?-

-no, gracias y..deja de hablarme de usted, no estoy tan jodidamente viejo-

Stiles soltó una carcajada

-debe tener unos 30, ya es algo mayor-

-no te llevo mucho-Derek frunció el ceño y Stiles sonrió falsamente

-y si no le llevo mucho..¿por qué no acepta follar conmigo? -  
El mayor puso los ojos en blanco y agradeció que el ascensor se abriera

Ambos entraron

-que estupidez, hablándome de usted e invitándome a follar-

-ya tengo 21-

-y yo aún no llego a los Treinta, pero ni loco..-

-¿por qué no?-

-porque te comportas como niño-

-pero así no me comporto en la cama-

-estás haciéndome pensar de nuevo en mudarme-Derek rodó los ojos masajeandose el hombro derecho

-¿qué?-Stiles frunció el ceño-no puede hacer eso-

-y no lo haré..por ahora..-

-no sin habérmelo follado antes-susurró Stiles lo suficientemente alto para que el mayor escuchara

De repente, las luces del ascensor empezaron a parpadear y este se inmovilizó

-joder, esto no puede estar pasándome-Derek cerró los ojos sacando su teléfono

-guárdelo, no hay señal-habló Stiles  
-maldición, vaya suerte la mía-

-al menos tiene mi compañía-Stiles se encogió de hombros mordiendose el labio

Derek rodó los ojos

-Dios, y yo que ya tenía planeado masturbarme pensando en ti-

El mayor lo miró  
-¿puedes cerrar la boca y dejar de actuar como un jodido puberto?-

-sí, ya me han dicho que debería actuar más rudo y a mi edad por los tatuajes..-

-sólo cierra la boca-

Derek cerró los ojos y masajeó un poco su hombro

Hubo un silencio  
-si quiere le ayudo con eso, soy bueno con los masajes..-

-shhh-

-uh-Stiles rodó los ojos, se sentó en aquel pedazo de suelo y se recostó sobre la pared de metal cerrando los ojos

-¿Cuánto duran en sacar a alguien de aquí? - habló Derek

-shhh-le respondió Stiles

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco

-Stiles-

-sólo.. cierre la boca-

Derek se volvió a él y el chico lo miró divertido

-madura un poco-

-siéntese aquí a mi lado-Stiles le sonrió tiernamente

El mayor suspiró y obedeció

-como en una hora nos sacan de aquí, aunque si los llamas, vendrán de inmediato-

-no podemos llamarlos porque no hay señal-Hale habló sarcásticamente  
-por eso lo invité a sentarse, Dr nalgón-

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y encendió su teléfono para ver la hora

18:30

-joder, que calor-Stiles frunció el ceño

Derek sentía lo mismo, y con su tensión muscular necesitada de un jodido masaje, nada podía ser peor

Stiles se quitó la camisa

-hey hey, ¿qué haces?-

-está empezando a hacer calor aquí, no todos somos de sangre fría como tú-

Derek miró su abdomen marcado y subió hasta su tatuado pecho, hasta llegar al rostro del chico

-cierra la boca-el mayor desabotonó su saco y se lo quitó

Se deshizo del nudo de su corbata y subió las mangas de su camisa abotonada

-yo que usted me la quitaría-habló Stiles divertidamente y rió un poco cerrando los ojos

El mayor se quitó la corbata y empezó a desabotonar la camisa, ya no soportaba aquel intenso calor

Se deshizo de ella y recostó su cabeza y parte de la espalda contra la pared metalica

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos miró al mayor y abrió sus ojos como platos

-¡¿qué diablos?!-

-cállate por favor-

-joderrr, necesito una foto de esto-el chico se levantó y fué trás su mochila

Derek lo miró

-madura un poco, ¿quieres?-

Stiles sacó su teléfono y el mayor se levantó rápidamente  
-estás loco si crees que dejaré que me tomes una jodida foto-

-wow-Stiles sólo se quedó viendo los pectorales del pelinegro-¿aún necesita ese masaje? porque me gustaría agarrar todo esto-

Rodó los ojos y se volvió a sentar

-guarda ese teléfono o tendrás problemas conmigo-

-mmm-rió divertidamente y se sentó a su lado

De un momento a otro llevó sus manos a los hombros del hombre

-quítame las manos de encima, Stiles-

-¿y dejarte con estos jodidos nudos? No-

Empezó a masajear aquella parte entre el cuello y los hombros

Derek se perdió por un momento en los movimientos de las manos de Stiles y la presión de estas en sus hombros

-Sti.. - el chico presionó con sus dedos sobre el cuello del mayor, haciendo que este último liberara un quejido

-relájese-se mordió el labio y siguió complaciendo a Derek con sus hábiles manos

-mm.. Joder.. - el pelinegro no se podía sentir mejor

-veo que soy muy bueno con mis manos-comentó entre divertida y coquetamente

-por favor, no lo arruines-

-ponte de espaldas frente a mí, estoy incómodo aquí-

Derek lo miró de reojo

-lo siento-

Obedeció y el chico disfrutó de la sensual espalda del mayor

-lindo tatuaje-

Siguió masajeando su cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra recorrió la espalda de Derek

-oh sí, así..-

Definitivamente escuchar a Derek disfrutar el masaje, era música para sus oidos

Una palpitante y traviesa erección se apoderó de sus bóxers

Es que tener al mayor así a su total disposición,era brutalmente excitante

Empezó a recorrer la espalda de Derek con ambas manos y las dejó en la parte baja de esta cerca a su trasero

Siguió masajeando ahí mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello del mayor

Cuando las manos del chico conectaron con el trasero de Hale y sus labios con el cuello de él, este abrió sus ojos frunciendo el ceño

-¿qué mierda haces?-empezó a alejarse y se puso de pie, Stiles imitó su acción y lo encaró-sabía que..-

El mayor fué interrumpido por los traviesos labios del chico, fingió un forcejeo, púes no negaba que el beso era delicioso

Cuando se separaron, Stiles le sonrió coqueto, él se quedó boquiabierto y como por arte de magia, se abrió el ascensor

Estaba justo en la mitad de un piso, así que había que saltar para poder salir

Derek tomó su camisa y chaqueta y sin pensarlo,saltó para poder salir de ahí

-no, espera-habló Stiles

El mayor quedó con medio cuerpo fuera y la otra parte colgando

Y cuando quiso salir por completo, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dejandolo atascado

-mierda-

-si el ascensor sube más, te va a partir en dos..antes que yo-bromeó Stiles

-cállate mejor y ayudame-

-claro..-el chico sólo podía disfrutar de la vista que le daba el culo de Derek-y si mejor..-

Puso sus manos en el trasero del mayor

-oye, alejate..AUXILIO-

-shhhh-

Stiles le bajó los pantalones de seda y posteriormente los bóxers del pelinegro

-joder-se mordió el labio y palmeó aquellas nalgas

-ni te atrevas, Sti..les..ahh-

El chico habría metido su lengua ya en la cavidad anal de Derek

-ohh..joderr..-

Abrió las mejillas del carnoso culo de Derek mientras lo penetraba con su húmeda lengua

El mayor estaba enloquecido y descolocado

-mmhmm-

El chico abría el ano de Derek con sus dedos para recorrerlo con su lengua

-¿te gusta?-palmeó su nalga y el mayor gimió

Siguió besandole el culo sin pudor

Derek estaba anonadado  
Aquella jodida sensación lo volvía loco

Stiles sonreía al escuchar los gemidos de Derek,y como este ni siquiera pataleaba o mostraba enojo por lo que le estaba haciendo

-¿quieres que pare?-el chico se alejó del culo del mayor

Derek no pudo ni contestar a causa del mareo

Aquellas puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Stiles jaló al mayor por las piernas haciendolo caer encima de él dentro del ascensor

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse

Stiles se levantó y Derek imitó su acción

El chico observó su pene

-wow-

Derek lo miró neutro y lo acorraló en la esquina de aquel ascensor

-por favor no me mates-bromeó Stiles

El mayor sólo lo tomó por la cintura y le plantó un húmedo y excitante beso en sus labios, sorprendiendo al chico

Stiles puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Derek,enredando sus dedos en el cabello de este

-sigue con eso-le susurró Derek al separarse

Stiles asintió y le guiñó el ojo

El pelinegro se puso en posición Doggystyle en aquel suelo y Stiles se posicionó detrás de él

Se quitó la playera y volvió abrir las carnosas mejillas del mayor, disfrutando de aquella apretada y jugosa entrada

Bromeó haciendo Brrr entre ellas, haciendo reír a Derek

Esta vez empezó a penetrar la cavidad anal del mayor con su dedo húmedo

-oh..-Derek dió un saltito

Stiles abrió su ano con el medio de cada mano, introduciendo su lengua dentro de este

-mhmm maldición-

El menor lo nalgueó y siguió lamiendo aquella estrecha entrada

Empezó a penetrarlo con dos dedos luego de llevarlos a su boca y humedecerlos

-ahh..mhmm..ahh..-

Stiles se mordió el labio y aceleró los movimientos al escuchar aquellos gemidos enloquecedores

Tocaba el tesoro de Derek una y otra vez, haciendo que este perdiera la cabeza  
Con su otra mano abrió el botón de sus jeans y se bajó la cremallera

Cuando introdujo un tercer dedo en la entrada del mayor, ya tenía los pantalones y bóxers abajo

Su gruesa polla liberada chocó contra las carnosas nalgas del mayor y la posicionó frente a la entrada de Derek, luego de que dejara de penetrarla con sus dedos

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó Derek

El chico rió

-tu nuevo amiguito-bromeó el menor

Derek volteó su rostro para verlo y pudo ver el enorme miembro de Stiles

El chico le guiñó el ojo

-¿trajiste condones?-preguntó el mayor sin aliento

-siempre-

Había sacado un condón de su billetera y se lo puso de inmediato

Escupió en la dilatada entrada del pelinegro y volvió a penetrarlo con sus dedos

Derek abrió más sus piernas y abrió una mejilla de su culo,mientras Stiles abría la otra e introducía su pollón dentro de aquel hombre

-OHHH-

-calma Derek, sólo es la cabecita-

El mayor rodó los ojos

-cierra la boca-

Stiles rió y se empujó más dentro del mayor

-AHHHH-

Comenzó a embestirlo lentamente y luego lo tomó por el cabello, para empezar con embestidas profundas

-Mhmm-

El chico tocó el punto del mayor, y ya no había marcha atrás

Las embestidas empezaron a profundisarse y acelerar más

-ohh..mhhmm..joder..-

-joder, que culo-gemía Stiles nalgueando al más alto

Las embestidas fueron más bruscas y deliciosas

Derek se puso de rodillas y se sostuvo con sus manos sobre aquella pared metalica haciendo que se acercaran más y pudieran besarse entre aquel mete y saca fenomenal

-me encantas-le susurró Stiles al mayor y tomó la polla de este para masturbarla

Los gemidos imparables de Derek no se hicieron esperar,y los movimientos de Stiles eran deliciosamente perfectos

El chico salió de Derek y se sentó sobre el suelo, el mayor entendió y se acercó a él

Se puso a horcajadas sobre este y empezó a introducir el pene del menor en su cavidad anal

Arqueó la espalda y ahogó un gemido

Derek empezó practicamente a saltar sobre la verga de Stiles, mientras este masturbaba su polla

Con su otra mano apretaba y nalgueaba el culo del mayor

-oh..ahh..joder-

-eso es..salta sobre mi verga..que rico te mueves-Stiles no apartaba su mirada del hermoso hombre, sus gestos y semblante excitado lo prendían  
Lo tomó de la nuca e hizo acercar su rostro al de él para besarlo apasionadamente

Derek gimió en sus labios y Stiles sintió un líquido caliente en su mano, Derek había se había corrido

-mhmm-

Stiles lo tomó por debajo de las piernas y empezó a embestirlo sin parar

El mayor había perdido la cordura

-oh.. Stiles.. -  
El chico frunció el ceño y entreabrió la boca y ojos al sentir el climax

Eyaculó en aquel preservativo y se lo quitó de inmediato

Pasó su polla por el culo de Derek mientras se besuqueaban

...  
Veinte minutos pasaron cuando fueron liberados de aquel elevador

Derek recogió una hoja que se había escapado de la mochila del chico

Ambos se dirigían a sus respectivas suites, que estaban al lado de la otra

-hey se te cayó es..-Derek leyó un poco de aquella hoja

Stiles intentó arrebatarsela, pero fué inútil

-esto es un permiso para ir a una excursión escolar.. tuya-

-sí, sí-el chico rodó los ojos-aún voy a la escuela-

-Stiles, ¿cuántos jodidos años tienes? -  
-dieciocho-se encogió de hombros

-muéstrame tu identificación-

-está bien, tengo diecisiete-

-joder, eres un.. ahh-Derek se dirigió enojado a su puerta

-¿y eso qué? -  
-¿y eso qué? - el pelinegro lo miró frunciendo el ceño-eres menor de edad, es un delito el.. follar contigo-

-nadie tiene porqué enterarse, ambos lo disfrutamos, ¿no? -  
-quiero que te alejes de mí-

-bien-Stiles se encogió de hombros-pero eso sí, no respondo si alguna vez se me escapa algo sobre esto-

-escucha-Derek lo tomó por la camisa y Stiles por la cintura-sueltame-

El chico palmeó su trasero

-nos vemos luego, bombón- el menor le guiñó el ojo y entró a su suite

Derek rodó los ojos y rió un poco

Él también había mentido con su edad.

👄


End file.
